The best night of my life
by koolaidjunkie
Summary: Clarisse/Chris one-shot


**The Best Night of my Life.**

I walked toward the campfire, it was winter so there wasn't many half-bloods around and any that were had gone to bed early. I was going to go to bed as well bed as well but Chris asked me to the campfire because he had a surprise for me. I wouldn't admit it to anyone and if anyone even suggest it they would be beat to a pulp, but I might have, just maybe have, well a HUGE crush on Chris.

As I got to the amphitheatre I noticed that nobody was here. Except Chris. I walked towards him. "What's up?" I asked as I got closer to him. He really did look cute in the firelight. _Stop!_ _He probably doesn't even like you, don't get your hopes up, nothings going to happen._

"Nothing much, I just wondered if you want to have a picnic with me?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Okay, sure," I said throwing caution to the wind. _If he doesn't like me screw it! I'll just pretend this night never happened. _"Great," he smiled and held out his hand for me to take. He looked nervous, but I just shook it off and took his hand smiling back as he pulled me to the other side of the hearth. I gasped at the sight before me. In front of me out on a red blanket, was a full sized picnic. Cans of coke, cupcakes on a plate and my favourite chicken sandwiches. I looked at him and it seemed that he was blushing slightly but it was hard to tell in the dim light.

We sat on the blanket. As Chris turned to ask me something I interrupted him, "what is all this?" I asked noticing we were still holding hands but neither of us pulled away.

"This," he gestured in front of us, "is a thank you." I must have looked confused because he continued . "For helping, believing and trusting me when nobody else did. For everything you've done for me." I was utterly lost, I had fallen so hard there was no coming back for me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't her what he said next. Almost. "And if you want it's our first date," he whispered barely audible.

**Hook,**

**Line **

**And Sinker.**

Man, I've been hanging around Jackson too much. While he said that last sentence he had looked away blushing. I just kept looking at him. The person I have been crushing on for ever likes me too. I can't believe this, and I can't believe I'm not doing anything about it.

I reached up and touched my left hand to his right cheek and turned him to face me. He didn't resist but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Look at me," I said in a soft voice, one that not many people hear from me. I had no clue when it came to relationships, but when he looked into my eyes I suddenly knew what to do. _Thank you, Aphrodite. _I swear I heard her squeal in the back of my head but at that moment I was too otherwise occupied to think about that. We both leant in at the same time and we kissed, a short sweet kiss but it took my breath away never the less.

We just sat there, foreheads leaning against the others, just staring into each others eyes, not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking. I was going to say something, I have no idea what, But just before words could be said lips smashed against mine. My hands found their way to his hair and his to my waist.

I don't think I have every been as happy as I was right now. Eventually we parted from lack of air as we just looked at each other smiling goofily. We got up after having some food and a can of coke each completely distracted by the others presence. We were cleaning up until we heard a voice behind us.

We turned and bowed to the Lady of the Hearth. "Leave that here, I'll clean it up. You two should probably get to bed." We thanked her, beginning to walk away toward the cabin area. Before we got to the cabins however Chris stopped me.

"Clarisse, will you go out with me?" he asked shyly. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked cheekily. He faked a thoughtful look for a second.

"Hmm, it's still a little bit fuzzy, any way you could make it a bit clearer?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. "It's getting clearer."

I chuckled at him and leant in to kiss him again, but at the last second pulled back. "yes," I whispered, then took of running for my cabin. I turned around when I got to the cabin door to see him still standing where I left him in shock. "See you in the mourning Chris," I said, waving to him and walked into my cabin when he waved back and started towards the Hermes cabin. I looked to see my whole cabin smiling at me. "Lights out," I called fiercely and got into bed. Thinking only one thing to send me to sleep:

This night had to be the best night of my life.


End file.
